


Footlocker Footlose

by House_of_WanderLust



Series: Stories of Eleanor Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_WanderLust/pseuds/House_of_WanderLust
Summary: Vetra Nyx finds the footlockers for some of the crew members aboard the Nexus.  So what exactly did they bring from home?





	

So, Mass Effect: Andromeda. Not the most...polished video game I’ve ever played; but the combat is hella fun and the story is cool. Just gotta wait till all those damn bugs get fixed. Beat it once already, and dear god the side missions. Every time I finish one ten more spawn!

Anyway, made my Ryder twin. One Eleanor Ryder, goes by El, and her baby brother Nathanael, or Nate.

This little thing popped into my head after visiting the Asari ark and seeing all the individual footlockers. Made me wonder what my Ryder would pack. So I decided to write it down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryder leaned against the wall of the cargo bay, watching as supplies from the Nexus were slowly loaded on. The trip to Aya had been...exciting to say the least, and now there was a new member added to her crew. Jaal was certainly the most alien of the bunch; or maybe they were the aliens. After all they were from another galaxy. 

El shook her head and watched at the last bit of cargo was loaded on and paused. Wait, those foot lockers. Vetra smiled, “Yup, managed to get them off the Hyperion. Cora’s, Liam’s, and yours. Figured you guys needed a little taste of home.” 

El grinned wider, “Vetra you are the best!” 

The Turian just shrugged, “It’s what I do. Come on, let’s get these unloaded. Maybe you can show off what you guys got?”

“I might, Liam probably will. Not too sure about Cora,” El answered as they hauled them up to the meeting room. “Still, there’s some stuff in here I could use. Even just to unwind.”

“Oh, sounds juicy,” Vetra said as they loaded everything up to the meeting room. 

Liam spotted them along the way, “Hey! You found my stuff!” 

“Sure did Kosta, now what are you gonna give me for it?” Vetra teased. 

“Hey now, not funny,” Liam said grabbing his footlocker off the stack. “This stuff lasted six hundred years in storage and a run in with the scourge. Wanna see if my things still made it.”

He set it down on the com table and cracked it open with a grin. “Yes. Here we go.” He reached inside and pulled out...letters, drawings, a whole stack of papers bound together. “Still good.”

He leafed through them with a smile and Vetra leaned close. “What are those?” 

“Souvenirs from my Hustle days. Kids, after we helped them, they’d give us stuff they made or write us letters or e-mails. Couldn’t just leave them all behind,” he answered and pulled out a lumpy clay pot. “Miss those little snots. Well, suppose they won’t be so little now anymore.”

He smiled and carefully packed them away again as Cora jogged up. “Hey, Lexi says you found our footlockers Vetra?” 

“Sure did. Having a little unboxing party. Care to join?” Vetra asked leaning against the balcony railing.

Cora glanced at the three of them and shook her head, “Maybe later. Still, glad to have it back, maybe I can beat Kallo using my own chess pieces.”   
She grabbed her box and headed off to the biolab, the door sealing shut behind her. 

“Guess that just leaves you then,” Vetra said turning to El. 

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, “Not sure what you expect to find. Wasn’t a whole lot I could stuff into one box. I must have packed it like five times just trying to fit it all in.”

She opened the box, immediately grabbing a bundle of gray fabric and pulling it on. “That's better. Can’t go saving Helius without my favorite hoodie now can I?”

Vetra rolled her eyes and Liam grinned, “Too true. Comfortable clothing goes a long way.”

El grinned and rifled through, “Let's see, lucky socks, picture album, a couple books and. Here we go.” Wit a wide grin she pulled out a well worn leather case and set it down. 

Vetra frowned and leaned in, “Never seen a case like that before. What kind of weapon is it?”

“It’s not a weapon Vetra,” El corrected and undid the clasps. “It’s a musical instrument. A violin.”

The lid swung open with a creak, pale polished wood gleaming in the dim light of the conference area. “Had to untune the stings for transport. Give me a sec. I’m only six hundred years out of practice.” 

She carefully tuned the pegs, plucking at the strings to check before taking the bow and pulling it across. A single clear note filled the Tempest and Liam grinned. 

“Didn’t know you could play,” Liam said with a grin and El shrugged. “Mom got us lessons on the Citadel. Nate plays piano and I got violin. We used to duet sometimes. Might be able to if he ever decides to get up.”

“He’ll wake up, just gotta be patient,” Vetra said with a soft smile. “Now how well do you play that thing?”

“Oh, not bad. Let me see what I remember.” She propped the violin beneath her chin and set the bow to the string. A soft string of notes followed, wavering at first and growing in intensity. She finished the end of the set and jumped when applause sounded from below. She glanced down to the research table to see the rest of the crew.

“Most wonderful,” Jaal cheered. “Such music brightens the day.”

Suvi nodded, ‘You should play more often. It was divine.”

“Sounded more like a dying Varren to me,” Drak huffed and El rolled her eyes.   
“Everyone’s a critic.” 

She placed the violin and bow carefully back in their case and snapped it closed. “Thanks Vetra.”

“Anytime,” she answered with a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Da! Might write more, maybe make a mini series or bits with El. What do you guys think, and what would your Ryder pack for the trip? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
